


Whenever You're Ready...

by 00qordie



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Family, M/M, MI6, Mpreg, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qordie/pseuds/00qordie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has been waiting for the right time to introduce his sister, and now he has the perfect reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever You're Ready...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoneandonlywhitetiger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theoneandonlywhitetiger).



“Any minute now okay,” Q said to himself as he buried himself deeper into the corner of the sofa, chin tucked into his knees.

He had for a while now been wanting R to meet James, but not knowing how she would react kept putting him off the idea, but he now had a reason.

“That’s the door Q! Shall I get it?” James yells from the hallway. A shiver rivets down Q’s spine. “Everything will be fine…” he mutters, not being able to finish his sentence to himself before being interrupted by James.

“Q…you didn’t, no, I didn’t know that, R is your sister? R from work?”

Q put his head in his hands, this was just what he needed, further explaining. He knew this might have been possible, but had just hoped that R had kept a low profile since she had joined MI6.

“Q, you didn’t tell him.” R says sternly as she appears in the door frame.

The fact that R and Q looked nothing alike was James first impression of the siblings. Both similar in tall and lank stature but nonetheless totally opposite. R had hair running down to her shoulders, perfectly straight and rusty in colour, nothing next to Q with his dark chocolate locks and ringlets. He noticed now that she carried herself in the same way as Q did. James would never have guessed the two were related, only just seeing the similarities after being told.

“Yes. R here is my younger sister, I wondered whether you knew each other but never brought it up, I’m sorry, both of you.” James and R couldn’t help but laugh.

Sitting down next to Q on the sofa, R assessed the situation. She knew James vaguely, he was a 00 after all, everyone who worked at MI6 at least knew of him. She’d never had to work alongside him before but she also knew he could be of the dangerous type. Q was just being Q, reserved yet content. She did however feel something different about him, apprehension hanging in his presence. However, this time she was going to trust her older brother’s decisions, she knew Q and James were made for each other.

“So, seeing as we all work together there’s no point in talking about that,” James says, humour in his tone, “I’ll go get us something to drink, let you two catch up.” James darts his eyes suggestively at Q, he had just given his lover an opportunity to start explaining. Defensively Q places his hand on his stomach and glares back. James turns his back and leaves. A grin creeps across his face.

The kettle flicks on in the kitchen and R turns to Q.

“I think you’ve finally found the one for you.” she says smiling.

“For once R, I’m going to have to agree with you.” Q blushes, red flooding his face.

“Oh I’m so happy for the two of you, I mean isn’t he lovely, and you, you look positively glowing, and the way you look at each other, oh my gosh, it’s adorable….” R gushes, her sisterly side shining through.

Q began to muster the courage to tell R, only to be interrupted by a certain 00 agent perching himself on the arm of the chair and wrapping his arm lazily over Q’s shoulder.

“Tea? Coffee? Anything R?” James says, totally relaxed, “Oh, Q and I have something to tell you….”

Her face lights up, and then slowly dissolves again. She giggles, takes Q’s hand then looking into his eyes says “Feel free big brother, whenever you’re ready.”

“R…”

“Yes,”

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
